infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Subject 16*
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- War Clown (Talk) 16:09, April 22, 2011 A request (if it's possible) Dude, I checked out the link on your friend's devArt page, and it's extremely badass! If you could, I'd like to ask you a favor. Can you please commission a drawing from him? A picture of Zeke and Cole having a drink at Zeke's rooftop. I maybe asking too much, to you can always decline. As I await your reply, comrade. :) --[[User:War Clown|'Juan Blanco']][[User talk:War Clown|'Reception Area']] 19:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ha! Yeah I'll ask him for you bro! He loves a challange so he might love somthing like this! I know he is very busy at the mo, with his own comic and some magazine features so if he agrees, you may be waiting a while! But I will do my best! Fingers crossed! XD --[[User:Subject_16*|'The Green Lion']]The Pub 21:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::You weren't planning on using that fan art on any pages, were you, War? Fan art is not allowed on articles. -- Master Sima Yi 08:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Of course not Sima! I know the rules :D It's for something (still working on what that something is :P) And thank you 16 for this! *Fingers crossed* :P --[[User:War Clown|'Juan Blanco']][[User talk:War Clown|'Reception Area']] 23:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Subject 16 ﻿hmm. i wonder what incredible video game series that name is from. anybody know? :Start signing your posts with four ~'s, it's a rule. And Sixteen's name is from the character Subject 16 from the Assassin's Creed series, but that's a given because Sixteen, War Clown and I are three of the Staff Members from the Assassin's Creed Wiki. Also, the users Vatsa as well as AssassinRome are also from that wiki. We saw that this wiki needed a lot of help and that's why we're taking time out of our busy schedules over there to help here. :D -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 00:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Why do you keep forgetting about Sima Yi? He's actually the first out of all of us here :P --[[User:War Clown|'Juan Blanco']][[User talk:War Clown|'Reception Area']] 14:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Because I was half-asleep when I wrote this and on that guy's blog? XD -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 20:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Meh. -- Master Sima Yi 20:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry Sima, never any offence meant to you, my brother. XD My bad. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 20:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Meh. -- Master Sima Yi 20:48, April 23, 2011 (UTC)